


butterfly kisses

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [36]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Nicknames, butterfly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: Frank has something to tell his son.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak & Frank Kaspbrak
Series: One Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	butterfly kisses

Eddie giggles as his dad picks him up, setting him on his knee.

"Dad! Do you have the story?" Little Eddie asks, rocking a little.

He was so excited! His friend Bill had told him that his mom read a book to him sometimes, and it was really good.

Eddie, then and there, decided that he wanted to hear it too. So that night, he went to his father and asked him to get the book. His dad smiles before messing with his hair.

Eddie shrieks, swatting at the hand.

"Of course, Buddy."

And now the next night is here, so he asks for the book again. His father smiles at him with kind eyes before reaching into a bag and pulling out a big book.

Eddie's eyes go wide. "Wow! It really is long!"

Eddie smiles again and begs his dad to start reading.

After he reads a small part of the story aloud, he sets it down on the side table with Eddie's night medications that his dad never really made sure he took.

He hovers over Eddie then bends down, knocking his nose with Eddie's.

Eddie blinks at the action, then asks what it is.

"It's called a butterfly kiss," he says, putting his hands together to make a butterfly as Eddie watches with rapt attention. "You give it to people you really love."

Eddie gasps then smiles before pointing at himself. "That's why you gave me one!"

His dad smiles and ruffles his hair again before turning out the light.

"Sure does, Busybee. Good night."

Eddie returns with a sleepy good night back and then dreams of bees and butterflies.


End file.
